


Baby ?

by Candycanes19



Category: Marriage Story (2019)
Genre: Baby, Baby making, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love, Making Love, Pregnancy, Sex, Smut, couple in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:33:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26049586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candycanes19/pseuds/Candycanes19
Summary: One shot of you and Charlie trying for a baby.
Relationships: Charlie Barber/Reader, Charlie Barber/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Baby ?

**Author's Note:**

> Baby making fun one shot with Charlie Barber.
> 
> Smut 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this one. I just got inspired that this might be fun. 
> 
> Thanks

You and Charlie had been dating for a bit over two years. You guys moved in together about eight months into your relationship. Charlie was happy to start again after a few years after the divorce. You were happy to have met Charlie through mutual friends. You guys got along great and have a love for writing and theater. 

Charlie took his time introducing you to Henry but you knew about him from all that Charlie talked about so when you finally got to meet Henry you guys hit it off wonderfully.

You and Henry had fun playing dinosaurs and legos. You two made amazing villages and then had the little lego people run around being chased by creatures that you two created. Charlie had walked in on the two of you playing several times and it made him fall even more in love with you. 

*******************************************

One evening you three were enjoying dinner and catching up your week. It was nice to sit together as a family and enjoy no screens. It was nice talking about all sorts of subjects and at one point Henry brought up something that surprised you and Charlie both at that moment.

“I want a little brother,” Henry said and then took a big bite of his spaghetti.

Charlie looked at him with wide eyes, “Where did this come from Henry?” he asked curiously.

“My friend, Max, is going to be a big brother and he is excited to be able to share his toys and play with his new brother” Henry explained.

“I see,” Charlie says looking at you for a minute and you just smile. 

“Yeah a new brother would be fun. He and I could play legos and I could read him stories. So I want a brother. You and mom had me so why can’t you and Miss (Y/N) give me a brother right?” he asked so innocently.

You covered your giggles with your hand and then had to get up from the table, “I am going to get some more water. Anyone want anything?” you said and then quickly got up from the table.

Charlie just stared at you and then back at Henry. Charlie was not sure what else to say at that point.

“Finish your dinner, Henry” Charlie said, getting up to go and find you. He found you leaning against the kitchen counter drinking your water.

“Hey,” he said coming over to you. 

“Hi,” you said, looking up at Charlie and setting down your glass. 

“Uhmmm, what do you think about what Henry was saying?” Charlie asked and caged you against the counter.

“What do you think?” you questioned back at Charlie putting your hands on his chest.

You two stared at each other for a moment and then you spoke, “I would be excited to have a baby with you if you want that?”

Charlie’s eyes glistened with tears, “I want that too, (Y/N).” he pulled you into his arms and kissed the top of your head.

*************************************************

That evening after Henry was in bed, Charlie came to look for you in the living room. You were sitting reading a book on the sofa. Charlie came and sat down next to you. He put his arm around you and you leaned against him.

“You really want to do this right?” Charlie asked, wanting to make sure this was really going to happen with you.

“Yes Charlie, I want to have a baby with you. We have been together for a bit now and I love you and want this for us” you said putting your hand on his thigh, “Give me about fifteen minutes and I might have a surprise for you in the bedroom.” You winked getting up from the sofa. Charlie gave you a quizzical look and nodded. 

You had gone shopping recently and bought a cute new lingerie outfit just for Charlie and was waiting for a special occasion to wear it for him. Tonight would be the night and you could not wait.

You got yourself looking all sexy and cute just for Charlie and hoped he would approve. As you were finishing up you heard the bedroom door close and Charlie call out to you.

“Baby, where is my surprise?” he asked, taking off his shoes and socks and walking towards the adjoining bathroom. Before he could open the door you did and stood there in all your sexiness glory.  
“Holy fuck, baby you look gorgeous” Charlie said his eyes darkening with desire.

You smiled as Charlie pulled you to him and kissed you. 

He picked you up bridal style to the bed and carefully laid you down on the mattress. He quickly shucked off his shirt and pants and then climbed onto the bed. He leaned down and kissed you again deeply. Then he started kissing you all over your body. 

“I know you got this just for me but you need to be more naked so we can get pregnant.” You giggled as he slowly unwrapped you like a present. He took care and when he could not take it anymore he ripped it off. 

You were so freaking turned on it was ridiculous but fun. Once Charlie accomplished his goal of getting you completely naked he smiled to himself.

“Now the real fun begins” he laughed pulling off his boxers. You pulled him down again to kiss him, “Touch me first please, Charlie” you begged and he did. He slid two fingers into you to get you ready for him and when his thumb zig zagged across your clit you lost it completely and came from the orgasm he just gave you. 

Charlie then took his hard cock in his hand and moved it towards your pussy and then pushed himself slowly into you. Then Charlie cupped your cheek, “I love you, (Y/N)” and then started thrusting into you. 

“Oh god Charlie……..yes…..oh” you cried out as he was hitting your sweet spots with his cock. He lifted one of your legs around his waist to try a new angle and boy did you feel it. And before you knew it he touched your clit and you came hard again. 

“Charlie!” you cried out as he thrust one particular hard one and it hit you in the best place and you came again. Charlie fucked you hard through your orgasm and smiled to himself at how he could please you so well. It did not take him much longer and he spilled his come into your womb and filled you up. 

“Fuck baby fuck!” he growled as he came deep into you. He collapsed on top of you and you hugged him. He nuzzled your neck and you let your hand comb through his mane of gorgeous hair.

“That was amazing, Charlie” you smiled, “But I do not think one time is going to do the job” you smirked. 

Charlie looked up at you and leaned down to kiss you, “Nope we definitely will need to do this a lot more if we want a baby in you.” 

****************************************

A few months later you were not feeling so well and decided it was time to take a pregnancy test. You came out of the bathroom and sat down next to Charlie on the bed.

“We wait for five minutes and then we shall see” you said. 

Those five minutes seemed to last forever finally time was up and you both went in and looked at the test. 

“Two lines, right?” Charlie said.

You nodded as you guys looked at the test on the counter.

Sure enough there were two lines and you looked at Charlie and he smiled, “We are having a baby!” you said and he hugged you tightly.

“We are” he smiled back kissing you.

“I love you Charlie.”

“I love you too (Y/N) and our new little one.” 

“I hope Henry is happy now but I am worried what if we have a girl instead of a boy?” you looked concerned.

“We can not do anything about that part. We did our part and are having a baby.” Charlie soothed your concerns. That made you happy.

*************************************

Nine months later you and Charlie were the proud parents of a healthy baby boy. Henry was thrilled that he got his brother. Jackson Charles Barber was a sweet and happy baby. And you and Charlie were thrilled to be parents and life could not be better.


End file.
